


how soon is now?

by gosh_zillah



Series: sensations of a normal man [3]
Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Kink, casual sugar situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: The first time Colin takes a picture of him after they fuck it’s because he can, because Stafen has been messing with the polaroid all day- when he’s high he is fascinated with the smallest things and it’s been left on the nightstand.





	how soon is now?

The first time Colin takes a picture of him after they fuck it’s because he can, because Stefan has been messing with the polaroid all day- when he’s high he is fascinated with the smallest things and it’s been left on the nightstand. 

He takes the camera and kneels between Stefan’s knees, the kid is an absolute mess he’s got both of their cum on his stomach and he’s chest is flushed. His cheeks are wet with tears and his eyes are closed, mouth hanging open to try to catch his breath, legs spread wide. 

Stefan opens his eyes just in time to see the camera and covers his face with his hands, whining- embarrassed but not objecting. Stefan never tells him no. 

He takes the picture, flash momentary blinding in the dim light of the bedroom. 

Take me out tonight  
Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care 

Colin hums the song as he shakes out the picture, it develops slowly and Colin takes in every detail as they appear. He hums in approval, pulls Stefan’s hands away to show him the picture. He takes a peak and looks away immediately, blush intensifying. 

“Don’t- You aren’t going to show anybody, Colin?” He asks, pitiful, sweeter than sin. 

“I don’t intend to share you with anyone, my love.” Colin says, running a hand over his twitching stomach, rubbing their semen into Stefan’s soft skin. 

Stefan seems to relax, then, as much as he can without being stoned. 

Colin thinks again, grabs the joint from the nightstand and light sit before handing it to Stefan. 

“Tea, darling?” He asks as Stefan takes a hit. Stefan nods but holds him tight with his legs Colin smiles at him, peals him away and winks at him when he huffs about it. 

Colin walks to the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head. He puts the kettle on and readies the mugs. He leans against the counter as he waits for the water and looks at the picture he still has in his hands. 

The next time he takes a picture, they're in the studio and Colin's sitting in his chair with his legs notched wide and Stefan in-between them with a mouthful of his cock. Colin brought the camera in here this time because he's had a feeling there would be something picturesque happening. 

Stefan's eyes are bright red and half lidded- pupils blown wide so his hazel eyes are almost completely black. His cheeks are pink, his hair is a mess, his eyes are watery and there's saliva on his chin. Colin runs a thumb over his cheek bone. 

“You're so pretty. Such a good boy.” Colin praises, holding him by the back of his head pushing him down on his cock and holds him there. Stefan takes him easily now, which took some doing.

He makes a soft sound at the praise, closes his eyes as his cheeks reach a darker shade. 

He grabs the camera then, tilting Stefan’s head up, “Look at me, love.” 

Stefan does, wincing at the camera at first but never looking away.

“Smile.” Colin says and the best thing is that Stefan tries. 

The third time Stefan’s riding him with his head thrown back, he gets one then and when the flash goes off Stefan looks down and holds up a peace sign for a second one. 

Colin takes pictures of him doing other things, one naked, leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping tea. One sitting on the couch during an acid trip that has just set in. One at work, typing at his computer with a cig in his mouth. 

Stefan makes noise of complaint every single time. 

Some, Colin keeps in his wallet. Others he has notched in mirrors, in his nightstand, some he uses as bookmarks in the books laying around the house. Stefan always blushes when he notices a new one popped up but never takes it down. 

“Why do you do that? Hang them up? What if someone comes over and sees me. I look wrecked in most of these.” He asks while they are brushing their teeth. Gesturing to the one he has taped to the mirror- the one with the peace sign. 

Colin takes the toothbrush out of his mouth, sets it down on the counter and stands behind Stefan. Watching him as he brushes his teeth, hazel eyes following his movements. He leans back against Colin when his arm goes around Stefan's waist. 

“No one ever comes here,” Colin says, pressing kisses to Stefan's hair, “if they do? Fuck them, this is my flat. I'd keep you tied spread eagle to the dining room table if I wanted to.” 

Stefan closes his eyes and shivers, he's got toothpaste on his chin and Colin thinks he's lovely. 

Tell me, how do I feel  
Tell me now, how should I feel

They're in the car on the way to work, holding hands and smoking. Colin can't help but glance over every now again and watch the wind shake his curls. 

Stefan's looking out the window when he says, very quietly like he doesn't really want Colin to hear. 

“You could, y'know?” Stefan says. 

“Could what, my love?” Colin asks, although he has a guess. 

Stefan swallows hard, his throat clicking with it. 

“Tie me to the dining table. I mean- I mean not that exactly but I-” Stefan takes a breath and looks over at him, eyes flicking all over him like he's remembering how Colin feels. 

“-I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me.” 

Colin smiles, squeezes his hand, takes a drag. 

“I know, love.” 

See the thing is, is that Colin did know, but now he has to deal with how sweetly Stefan admitted those filthy words to him all day at the office. 

Colin absolutely wrecks him when they get home. 

_______ 

He's at a conference. Colin hates these things, hates it even worse now that he knows Stefan's staying at his flat, sleeping in his bed, all alone. Stefan tries to keep himself from calling, he can hear it when Colin calls him. How hopeful he is when he says 'hello’, how breathless he is when he says 'Colin’ like he's smiling. 

Stefan just wants to hear him talk, he tells him so when Colin's telling him about his day and his breathing gets ragged. 

“Are you alright, darling?” He asks, knowing smile on his face. 

Stefan's breath hitches, Colin can imagine he's trembling with his thin, long fingers around his own cock- blushing with his whole body. 

“Just- just keep talking, please.” Stefan whimpers. 

“Tell me about it first.” Colin says. 

Stefan whines, Colin can see him squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I- I miss you so much, Col. I've been sleeping on your side of the bed. Mohan called me out about wearing your shirts.” Stefan admits, in one big exhale. 

Colin's heart swells, as does his cock. 

“I miss you, too.” Colin answers, “if you're lonely, baby, go stay with your dad. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you.” 

Although he does like the idea of Stefan rolling around on their bed. Likes the idea of Stefan missing him and the space he used to occupy next to him at all times. He misses Stefan as well, how easy he is to make happy, how sweet and soft he looks by his side. 

Stefan mumbles something into the phone. 

“What was that, love?” Colin asks, pressing the hotel phone closer to his face. 

“I said… It- it smells like you here.” Stefan answers, louder this time. 

“You like how I smell, baby?” He asks, “that's what's got you so hot.” Colin leans forward, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and flicks through the pictures of Stefan he has stored there. He chooses one of them both, taken himself with the camera turned backward in his hand. Stefan is in the center of the picture, his face tucked into Colin's neck. He remembers him sniffing him then, mumbling about him smelling like home.

“I-I've got your pillow. It- it smells like body wash and weed and cigarettes and your fuck- fucking cologne.” He whimpers again, can picture Stefan laying in his side, curled into the pillow, pressing it into his face. 

“Get up, go get one of my shirts from the hamper.” He instructs. 

“That's- Colin that's so gross.” Stefan says, through a gasp. 

Colin chuckles, “Nothing you do is gross.” He answers, “get up,” he says again. 

“Ok, ok.” Stefan huffs, there's a scuffling noise as Stefan sets the phone down and another a but later as he pics it back up, breathing heavily into the phone. He's whimpering again, little drawn out noises. 

“Better?” Colin asks, voice soft. 

“Will- will you talk to me now?” Stefan asks, there's a slick noise and another little moan. 

“About what, my love?” Colin asks, to be difficult. 

“Fucking.. anything, Colin. What did you- what did you do today?” 

Colin tells him, pitching his voice low like he does when he gives Colin an order. He can hear him inhaling- panting into Colin's shirt. 

He talks about asinine things, who he talked to, questions they asked, dumb things he saw. He talks until Stefan's voice becomes high, he's close- remembers exactly what his face looks like moments before he cums. 

“I miss you, darling.” Colin says, pushing down on his length in his jeans. “If you were here I'd make you suck my cock, make you keep it warm for me for hours.” 

Stefan gasps, another wet noise, closer to the phone like he's put his fingers in his mouth. 

“When I get home we'll stay in the bed for hours. You'll be ruined, my love. How do you want it?” Colin asks 

Stefan groans into the phone, no doubt his mind is alight with things that Colin is sure he has no idea how to say. 

“I want you- to, um, god- Colin I want to sit in your lap and rub myself all over you. I want you to hold me-” Stefan rambles. 

“Oh, you sweet boy.” Colin huffs. 

“You want me to do whatever I want to you?” Colin prompts. 

“Like you are just another one of my things, right. You like laying in my bed and drinking my tea and wearing my clothes. You want me to move you around, to feed you whatever I want, to fuck you however I please, whenever I please?-” 

“Oh- god, Colin” 

“Should I get you a collar, my love, so that everyone knows you're mine?”

Stefan cums then, making a mess all over himself and the sheets, surely, hugging the pillow close like he does to Colin after he's finished. Colin feels a pang that he's not there to hold him through his overwhelmed little tremors. 

“Do you feel better?” Colin asks, taking his own cock out now, hard as fucking diamonds. 

Stefan whines, poor baby, he's such a pathetic little thing. 

“No,” he says. “I still miss you.” Colin can smell the tears on his cheeks from memory- makes his cock twitch in his hand. 

“Everyone at the office knows I miss you. They keep telling me you'll be back soon. Keep smiling at me, I feel like a neglected dog.” Stefan sniffles as he talks. 

“I feel like you'll come home and kiss me and I'll melt into nothing. Like you'll fuck me and it'll feel like I'm sane again.” 

“You'll never be sane, my love.” Colin says, voice breathy. Stefan laughs with him. 

“I can remember exactly how you're cock feels, it's like I'm missing something.” 

Colin shudders, grunting through his teeth as he cums in his hand. Stefan listens to him catch his breath, listens to him wipes his hand off on the tissue paper on the nightstand. 

“I’ll be home day after tomorrow, love.” Colin promises. 

“Too far.” Stefan complains through a yawn.

Colin talks to him until Stefan falls asleep, never long after he cums like it draws all that nervous energy right out of him. Colin stays on the phone anyway just to listen to him breath.

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a scent kink so here it is love you
> 
> all of my fics in the series are set after the 'disorder' i guess to get the dynamic you should read them all, or not, i dont know you 
> 
> if anybody has any kink requests or regular requests hmu in the comments


End file.
